Simon And The Chipmunks: The World Tour
by ChipmunkStories
Summary: Simon,Alvin and Theodore go on their biggest world tour!
1. The Staples Center

The Staples Center was filled with people. Simon and his brothers Theodore and Alvin were getting ready. They ran out the backstage room and into the stage. Then they started to sing One Call Away.

Simon:  
Im only one call away from you Im only one call away from you And when you dont know what to do Just pick up the phone You know

This isnt good bye, not even a break I know its not one that we wanted to take But ill be home, soon I hope youll wait for me Like I wait for you, ooo

Alvin:  
Its only gunna be a while, a while Cant be away from your smile long No matter where I go I wont let us go Im already missing my best friend

Simon:  
Im only one call away from you Im only one call away from you And when you dont know what to do Just pick up the phone You know

Alvin:  
Im never too far Im never too far Im never too far, from you Im never too far Im never too far Im never too far, from you

Theodore:  
This isnt goodbye but your crying Wanna wipe the tears from your eyes Girl Im trying To hold you down down down But its hard, its so hard.

Alvin:  
Its only gunna be a while, a while Cant be away from your smile long No matter where I go I wont let us go Im already missing my best friend

Simon:  
Im only one call away from you Im only one call away from you And when you dont know what to do Just pick up the phone You know

Alvin:  
Im never too far Im never too far Im never too far, from you Im never too far Im never too far Im never too far, from you

No one said that this would be easy Im missing you so much, girl believe me No one said that this would be easy Im missing my best friend

Simon:  
Im only one call away from you Im only one call away from you And when you dont know what to do Just pick up the phone You know

Alvin:  
Im never too far Im never too far Im never too far, from you Im never too far Im never too far Im never too far, from you.

The crowd went crazy and screamed for Simon,Alvin and Theodore. The boys took a bow. 


	2. Paris

The boys were at Paris. The song was Daddy's Little Girl. The crowd was screaming when the boys went on stage. Then they started to sing.

Simon:  
He drops his suitcase by the door She knows her daddy won't be back anymore She drags her feet across the floor Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave I'll do anything to keep you Right here with me Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave Mommy's saying things she don't mean She don't know what she's talking about Somebody hear me out

Father listen Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go Father save him I would do anything in return I'll clean my room Try hard in school I'll be good I promise you Father, Father I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave They tried just about everything It's getting harder now For him to breathe And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave I'll do anything to keep you Right here with me Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave The doctors are saying things they don't mean They don't know what they talking about Somebody hear me out

Simon,Alvin,Theodore:  
Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him I would do anything in return I'll clean my room Try hard in school I'll be good I promise you Father, Father I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes Need a little more time To tell him that I love him more Than anything in the world Is daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him I would do anything in return I'll clean my room Try hard in school I'll be good I promise you Father, Father

Simon:  
She was Daddy's Little Girl Mmmmm Oh

The crowd went crazy and screaming for Simon,Alvin and Theodore. Then they took a bow. 


	3. Japan

The boys were at Japan. The song was Fireflies. this time,Theodore takes the lead for the song. Then the started to sing.

Theodore:  
You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave tear drops everywhere You'd think me rude but I would just stand and Stare

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep (Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell (Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

The crowd went crazy and screaming for Simon,Alvin and Theodore. Then they took a bow.  



	4. France

The boys were at France. The song was Old Time Rock And Roll. this time,Alvin takes the lead for the song. Then they started to sing.

Alvin:  
Just take those old records off the shelf I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself Today's music ain't got the same soul I like that old time rock 'n' roll Don't try to take me to a disco You'll never even get me out on the floor In ten minutes I'll be late for the door I like that old time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll That kind of music just soothes the soul I reminisce about the days of old With that old time rock 'n' roll Won't go to hear 'em play a tango I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul There's only one sure way to get me to go Start playing old time rock 'n' roll Call me a relic, call me what you will Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill Today's music ain't got the same soul I like that old time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll That kind of music just soothes the soul I reminisce about the days of old With that old time rock 'n' roll

The crowd went crazy and screaming for Simon,Alvin and Theodore. then they took a bow. 


	5. China

The boys were at China. The song was Summer of 69. Then they started to sing.

Simon:  
I got my first real six-string Bought it at the five-and-dime Played it 'til my fingers bled It was the summer of '69

Me and some guys from school Had a band and we tried real hard Jimmy quit and Jody got married I shoulda known we'd never get far Oh when I look back now That summer seemed to last forever And if I had the choice Ya - I'd always wanna be there Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in And that's when I met you yeah

Simon,Alvin,Theodore:  
Standin' on your mama's porch You told me that you'd wait forever Oh and when you held my hand I knew that it was now or never Those were the best days of my life

Simon:  
Back in the summer of '69

Simon,Alvin,Theodore:  
Man we were killin' time We were young and restless We needed to unwind I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no

Simon:  
And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone Sometimes when I play that old six-string I think about you, wonder what went wrong

Simon,Alvin,Theodore:  
Standin' on your mama's porch You told me it would last forever Oh and when you held my hand I knew that it was now or never Those were the best days of my life

Simon:  
Back in the summer of '69

The crowd went crazy and screaming for Simon,Alvin and Theodore. then they took a bow. 


End file.
